scratchfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
UnNamed
UnNamed was No-Name's ancestor and master wizard. Appearance Currently unknown. Origin This takes place in medieval while Kite was still alive. He learned magical spells and studied really hard that he was the in the top class. He was best friends with Kite even though they were from different villages where swordsmen and mages separate each other. Until the grand war of swordsmen and mages with both Kite and UnNamed being 16 at that time. Kite was one of the leaders of the swordsmen but UnNamed refused to fight him in the war as he watched Kite slaughter wizards and mages. The citizens of UnNamed's town wanted him to destroy Kite but he refused. The wizards had no choice but to mind control UnNamed into killing all the swordsmen, including Kite. However, UnNamed even destroyed his own village. UnNamed then confronted Kite. Kite tried to reason with him but UnNamed destroyed Kite's town directly behind Kite. Angry over his colleague's death, Kite had no choice but to fight UnNamed. Kite dashed toward UnNamed but when Kite was about to slash him, he threw fireballs at Kite but dodged back leaving him vulnerable which let UnNamed to throw more fireballs at Kite. Kite then began deflecting it with his sword. Kite then threw his sword toward UnNamed as he threw fireballs but soon to realize it had no affect. UnNamed caught the sword and absorbed the sword thanks to the powers of every single Wizard he had in him. Kite unarmed then had to dodge until UnNamed grew tired. UnNamed then struck several lightning bolts at Kite but dodged it swiftly but eventually struck lightening at Kite. Kite went flying into debris which he hid to find a surviving person. UnNamed then shouted, "Kite! You can't hide forever!" Kite then used all his might to assist on the survivor on breaking the debris on him. UnNamed then spotted Kite and then tackled Kite into the air. Kite being airborne which lead to him being vulnerable. UnNamed then used a strong blast which sent Kite to the forest. UnNamed instantly found Kite and slowly cached up to him as Kite crawled for life. Kite then looked back as UnNamed was right next to him. Kite then thought of his life time as he was ready to be executed. But 1 certain moment made Kite realize something, he then remembered the only spell he learned from UnNamed. It was the ability to launch somebody back, which Kite used on UnNamed which made him fly back. Kite with the spirit of friendship lead him to get back up and walk towards UnNamed. UnNamed then tackled Kite but only for Kite to punch UnNamed which then Kite pinned UnNamed down with several punches. UnNamed then summoned Kite's sword which he grabbed and used it to attack UnNamed. Kite then threw his sword away and did one last blow. Kite got up and with almost everyone dead because of the war, Kite was ready to die and with all the energy he had left, Kite shut down. UnNamed was revealed to not have died yet but he knew he was going to die in a few minutes so he summoned an energy beam in the sky to the far future (No-Name) which his powers were transmitted to his far grand-child. UnNamed then died quickly from the powers he had lost. Kite was rescued from the person he rescued and was taken to another village where swordsmen and mages bonded and left their original villages to come here in peace. Kite was healed from the magical spells and got back up and resumed his life as the heroine he was. Now "UnNamed" lives in No-Name in the far future where medieval times became extinct. Powers Before, UnNamed was basically NA until when all the wizards gave him every single power the wizards have. Even with baring every single power, UnNamed seems to lack durability with such power as shown in the origin that he was killed with several punches and stabs and bled to death. No-Name has UnNamed's power but it has been shown that he has much more durability than UnNamed for unknown reasons. There has been a theory that UnNamed could only be resistant to magical attacks. Personality At a young age, he seemed to be a young, happy, and kind child and even befriended an outsider. But when UnNamed became mind controlled, he was much more violent and showed no remorse to killing his own home town.